


Lift me higher

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, and ashtons there too, calum just wants to live his life, highschool!au, im so sorry ashton, its funny how in my fics michael is always either angry on confused - or both, like in this one, luke is doing stuff, you just want to be a good friend and i dont let u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke starts doing nice things and Michael is angry and confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift me higher

**Author's Note:**

> this is super stupid and kinda embarrassing but yknow you should still read it
> 
> and would you look at that its half past one in the morning again - please ignore all the mistakes im tired and weak
> 
> ahh well

Michael doesn't like change. He's good with the old and familiar, almost fond of the way he can always react to things the same way because he knows them. He hates it when something isn't what it seems at first, when he has to think again and figure things out. Figure people out. And that's what's happening right now.

Michael has hated Luke since the day his eyes landed on the other boy. He's not exactly sure why that is, but the feeling has always been mutual and if that isn't a reason in itself already then the world can go screw itself. Michael has thought, up until this moment, that he and Luke have an agreement on hating each other and keeping things that way, but apparently Luke, being the little shit he is, has decided to throw that agreement in Michael's face.

And it only makes Michael angrier, because he has absolutely no time to figure out why the fuck Luke Hemmings is smiling at him. It makes him angry, because that is not included in what they have. And yet the boy is doing it.

Michael hates it.

\--

"Usually when someone is trying to be nice to you, you don't glare at them," Calum says, rampaging through his locker.

Michael doesn't care. He continues glaring in the direction where Luke had left, clenching his fist around the fabric of the shirt the other boy had promptly given him.

"You gonna put that on?"

"No."

Calum sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose with his eyes screwed shut. "You'd seriously rather walk around drenched than in a fairly good-looking shirt. Of course you would."

Michael huffs and crosses his arms across his chest, currently covered with a rain-soaked top. "It's not the shirt," he mutters, "it's the-"

"-the person who gave it to you, yes I know," Calum finishes for him. He closes his locker and turns to look at Michael. "Don't you think it's a bit too childish to hold a grudge against someone who has literally never ever done anything to you and is clearly trying to become friends with you?" Calum raises his brows at Michael, and after a moment of silence pokes him on the cheek. "Stop pouting. I'm going to class, see you at lunch."

Michael watches him go, and although he denies it forever, continues pouting.

He also changes into the t-shirt.

\--

Michael regrets not eating breakfast. He regrets it everyday and repeats it the next, but today he really feels like he's dying if he doesn't get something in his stomach right at the second. Calum's no help; he got tired of Michael's whining an hour ago and he doesn't even glance at him pitifully anymore, just ignores him.

It's not fair, Michael thinks, rubbing his tummy. He could literally be dying.

"You have to stop being so dramatic," Calum says beside him. He changes into a better position against the hallway's wall and continues doing his next class' homework.

"You have to stop underestimating the state of my distress," Michael shoots back.

Calum snorts.

Michael rolls his eyes and leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. The noise of people chattering around him gets louder by every minute he tries to ignore it. He wishes he'd have his headphones with him, but somehow he forgot them home. It's probably because he woke up late, but, come on, no one forgets headphones.

He startles when something hits his chest, and sits up with a jolt, his eyes opening wide. He stares down at his lap where there's a pack of chips laying on his legs, then hurries to look up to see Luke's back disappearing in the crowd.

He picks up the chips, holds them against his chest. "Calum," he says, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Uh-huh."

"What is going on?"

Calum looks up at him and rolls his eyes before grinning. "Find out."

And you know what? Maybe he will.

\--

"You're giving me a headache," Michael says as he sets his tray down on one of the tables in the canteen.

Luke's hand stills, halfway up to bring a forkful of food to his mouth, and he stares as Michael sits down. "I am?" he asks when he recovers.

Michael nods and stuffs half a potato in his mouth. "It's like..." he says before he remembers to swallow, "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to dislike you, but you... you gave me food."

Luke's eyebrows go up and the corner of his mouth twitches. "It was just a small bag of chips."

"You saved my life," Michael says seriously.

Luke laughs loudly and clamps a hand over his mouth when people turn to stare. He shakes his head and stabs a piece of meat on his plate. "You're ridiculous," he mutters, smiling.

Michael doesn't deny it.

\--

Luke continues doing nice things and Michael still has a headache. Except now it is because he doesn't know if Luke is trying to be his friend or woo him, and it only gets worse because Michael starts hoping it's the latter. He doesn't know how he went form hating the guy to having an embarrassing crush, but it happened and it's ruining his life. All the staring he's doing is starting to get borderline creepy.

Calum, again, is no help. "Ask him," he says when Michael talks to him about it.

As if that's going to happen. Ha ha ahahah.

"I'm serious," Calum adds, sounding like it's all indifferent to him. "I mean, it's not like you see him borrowing his jacket to other people." He cracks a smile and Michael has a sudden realization that he's being laughed at.

"You suck," he sighs.

"You could too," Calum says, and-

Oh.

\--

"His shoulder's are so broad."

"Mm."

"Have you seen his eyes, though, like, they're so blue I think the sky is about to sue."

"Uh-huh."

"He's so tall, too? I'm having an inferiority complex."

"Mmh."

"The lip ring though that's-"

The sound of Calum slamming his biology book onto the desk cuts him off. Michael turns his head from where he's lying on Calum's bed and sees Calum sitting with his face in his hands.

"What?"

Calum sighs and lets his hands fall on top of the book. "Look," he starts and - uh-oh, that means Michael's probably in trouble, "I'm really happy that you've gotten over that hate thing you had with him, but to be honest this isn't much better. I've got this test coming up, and you're supposed to be helping me and while I'm okay with you talking about him and all, I just don't want to hear it while I'm reading about genitals." He shakes the book in front of him. "Please, just, do something."

Michael blinks. "Okay," he says after a while, "I will."

\--

Next Friday Luke comes to lunch with a swollen lip after getting a volley ball in the face during gym class and Michael buys him a popsicle from the store nearby. The surprise on Luke's face turns to happiness, and Michael's giddy because of it until the boy starts eating the damn thing. God, he should've known better than to give Luke something to wrap his lips around.

He regrets everything.

\--

A month - and a shit ton of doing nice things - later Michael's sat on a couch in the school library with an open math book next to him and his brain drained of all motivation for studying. The ticking of the clock behind him on the wall reminds him of all the time he's wasting but he can't force himself to care. He fucking hates math, and math is always mocking him; he doesn't have time for that kind of a relationship.

He fishes his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and scrolls down on his facebook dash, liking one of Calum's statuses. He's still on his phone when he hears fast steps coming towards him and looks up to see Luke with a slight frown on his face and his mouth set into a determined line.

"What's up?" Michael asks, then drops his phone when Luke tosses his backpack on the ground next to the couch and climbs onto Michael's lap, his knees and shins pressing against Michael's outer thighs. His hands come to grasp Michael's shoulders and Michael watches with wide eyes up at him. There's something wild in Luke's eyes, and his hair is a mess like Luke has been running his fingers through it too many times to count, and he's biting his bottom lip so hard Michael wonders why it isn't drawing blood.

"Okay," Luke says, sounding breathless, "here we go."

Breath catches in Michael's throat when Luke grips his jaw, tilts his head up and leans down, his lips coaxing Michael's mouth open. And Michael never knew it was possible, but if he could he'd swear his brains flicker shut for a moment before he's able to wrap arms around Luke's waist and pull him closer. He tries to keep up, but all the biting Luke's doing between the feverish kisses is leaving him breathless and his brain fuzzy and all he can do is hold on and let Luke take the lead.

He's fairly sure he hears someone shouting, "get it Hemmings!" but after that all he's aware is Luke, Luke, Luke.

\--

They get kicked out of the library.

Michael has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> and calum remains miserable
> 
> good night


End file.
